Austin
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: My first Songfic for futurama Leela moves and Fry is heartbroken will she come back?how long will he hold on?


Title:Austin

Author:Tearofthesungirl

AuthorNote: My first futurama fic so be nice please.

Disclaimer:I do not own Futurama or the Song Austin I just borrowed them Summary: Leela moves with her parents and Fry is left heartbroken

Rating: PG

Fry was sitting on the couch at planet express watching tv as usual Bender had went to get a pizza and he wasn't sure where everyone else was.  
Leela walked in the brightest smile he had ever seen on her face.  
"Wow you sure do look happy today"He smiled.  
"I sure am and do you know why??"She grinned flopping down beside him.  
"I don't know,Why?"He asked.  
"I'm moving to Austin with my parents"She exclaimed happily.  
"But your parents aren't allowed on the surface"  
"Well back in 2022 it went undergroung actually"She explained.  
"Oh...well...I'm really gonna miss you"He sighed.  
"yeah I'll miss you too but I wanna be with my parents clear my head refind who I am,You know?"She looked at him with a smile.  
"Yeah I know"  
He looked at her with a sad smile as she stood and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Goodbye Fry."She smiled and walked out the door that would be the last time he see her for about a year.

After nearly a year Leela was sitting at home her parents has both died not long after the move but she didn't feel like going back to new york.  
she looked at a picture of her and Fry then her phone sitting beside her.  
She sighed he had loved her and she had denied him now she was alone and he had probably moved on.  
Sighing she picked up the phone and dialed his number.  
It rang for awhile then she got the answering machine.

"Hey this is Fry I'm out bowling right now so leave a message Leela,If this is you,I love you please come home"  
There was a beep and she dropped the phone.

She left without leaving a number Said she needed to clear her mind He figured she'd gone back to Austin 'Cause she talked about it all the time It was almost a year Before she called him up,  
Three rings and an answering machine Is what she got.  
If you're calling 'bout the car, I sold it,  
If this is Tuesday night, I'm bowling If you got something to sell You're wasting your time I'm not buying If it's anybody else Wait for the tone You know what to do And P.S. if this is Austin I still love you.

She stood in shock for a few seconds she had dropped the phone it hit the floor with a loud smash the batteries flying out.  
He still loved her after all this time,after all the times she denied him.  
She bent over and picked up her phone putting the batteries back in she hung it up and decided to wait awhile and try later.  
After about three days she decided to try again she didn't know what she'd say but she knew she had to try.  
Once more the phone rang then the machine picked up.

"Hey this is Fry I'm going to the baseball game friday then out to the moon till sunday evening I'll call you when I get back Leela if this is you I love you"

The telephone fell to the counter She heard but she couldn't believe What kinda man would hang on that long What kinda love that must be She waited three days And then she tried again She didn't know what she'd say But she heard three rings and then.  
If it's Friday night, I'm at the ball game And first thing Saturday, if it don't rain I'm headed out to the lake And I'll be gone all weekend long But I'll call you back When I get home On Sunday afternoon,  
And P.S. if this is Austin I still love you

She took a deep breath then let a short message.  
"This is Leela call me..778-78685748 " she didn't let another word but she packed her bags and got ready to go home.

Sunday night Fry came home and he listened to his message he was speechless but immediately grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

This time she left her number But not another word Then she waited by the phone.  
On sunday Evening And this is what he heard.

It rang a few times then someone picked up.  
"I'm sorry I left I should have just stayed with you like my heart said I belong with you If you're calling to ask me out I'm all yours I always have been"  
He was speechless he waited for her to continue.  
"Oh and fry,Look outside the window"  
He looked out his window and there below him on the sidewalk suitcase in one hand cell phone in the other stood Leela.  
He dropped his phone and ran outside letting his door wide open.  
He ran down the steps out the front door and onto the street stoppind less then 5 inches away from her.  
"It's me Fry,I love you too"She smiled.  
He reached out putting his hand on her neck pulled her against him in a passionate kiss.  
She slowly put her hands on his side kissing back.  
Fry broke the kiss for a second bending down he scooped her up into his arms bridal style suitcase and all he kissed her again and carried her up the steps to his apartment.  
What happened that night next is definitely a private matter that took too long.

If you're calling 'bout my heart It's still yours I shoulda listened to it a little more Then it wouldn't have Taken me so long To know where I belong And by the way, boy This is no machine you're talking to Can't you tell this is Austin And I still love you.

I still love you...

THE END R&R


End file.
